


saoirse

by LocalArsonisst



Series: Erinverse [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anime, Arranged Marriage, Assassination, Attempted Murder, BAMF Chinen Miya, BAMF Kyan Reki, BAMF Langa Hasegawa, Blood and Injury, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Chinen Miya Being a Little Shit, Crusades, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Druids, Erinverse, Fae & Fairies, Family, Family Fluff, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freedom, Genocide, Good Boyfriend Kyan Reki, Good Sibling Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Hasegawa Langa Needs a Hug, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, Heavy Angst, Koka, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Major Character Injury, Manga & Anime, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Pagan, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Political Alliances, Proud Kyan Reki, Reki is An Angel Boy, Sad Hasegawa Langa, Self-Sacrifice, Shindo Ainosuke | Adam Bashing, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki, Team as Family, Teen Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vikings, War, down with the monarchy, renga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalArsonisst/pseuds/LocalArsonisst
Summary: Long ago, but yet barely yesterday; I alongside my dearest comrades took down the tyrant who plagued our nation, for 150 years in his family's reign.
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Kyan Reki & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Erinverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	saoirse

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my lovely friend Liz for editing and proofing my writing, along with time and time again granting me with beautiful artwork to go with the story! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/elizabethlarts is her twitter please go give her extra love for me!

Long ago, but yet barely yesterday; I, alongside my dearest comrades, took down the tyrant who plagued our nation, for 150 years in his family's reign. 

I was born the middle child of eleven, to a druid mother and a viking father. We all sported the bright red fiery hair; my childhood was amazing: living in the highlands we’d run around the forests, learn herbalism, and speak to the animals. Things began to change when my father had to return to his homeland and then the cruel tyrant began a crusade on our lands.

Our sacred lands became nothing more than a playground for the apes of the crown, mother feared for this, and, like most fae species, us druids went into hiding among the rocks. There was a day I, alongside my elder brothers, emerged from the rocks we dwelled in to collect herbs and food for our clan.

  
The day that changed my life and led to the change of the entire world, one of the king's soldiers found us. Two of my brothers had their hands full of herbs that could heal our sick mother, I chose in that moment I would die for the protection of my siblings. “Ryuu! Ryoji! Leave me!” I yelled at them, our connection of our hearts then broke on my behalf. For the sake of my family, I will no longer be in the clan. 

I was dragged away and sold to the highest bidder, advertised as a little fae boy with fiery red hair to match his high spirit. For the sake of my kind and my family I allowed myself to live like nothing. I’d hold back any spiritual power I had, for the dear protection of the highlanders I was the proof of a fae, the pointed ears were the extent of my species, my power and language I locked inside my body, no matter what harm will be done to me I will save the people who raised me.

So I was sold, at the age of six, to a man named Oka. He was a member of the court and I was lucky to meet him. He was too kind to be a nobleman, but he took care of me and raised me as a son in a way. He led me to learn how to use a sword, to be agile and strong.

They executed Oka when I was ten, for crimes against the crown. It was bullshit, and everyone knew that. But the reigning king Ainosuke, of the Shindo Dynasty, the 13th king, feared him and led to him using his authority to kill him.

Once again I was alone. But I wasn’t being sold this time, I must find my way to create a life, I know I cannot return to the highlands for I don’t know how to return. When I feared in moments that I was going to die, my body did not let me. It pushed me to stay alive instead of accepting the warm clutches of death I feel in my stomach instead of the food I tried to eat. So I stayed alive, year after year until my sixteenth birthday when things began to change. For I didn’t know it at the time, but it directly lead to the murder of the king.

I got a job working under a barmaid, she was kind to me and for I was eternally grateful, when she chose to head north to the new lands with the crowned king, she brought me with her. I was only sixteen and a half when we set out for the voyage, we managed to ride on the boat of the king. We saw the king’s husband Langa and the king’s mistress Kiriko on the boat, the man I could recognize anywhere as a fae person, and as I looked around there were hidden fae’s everywhere. Knowing they all suffered the safe fate I have endured.

We were six months into the voyage when Kiriko began giving birth, it was messy and the doctor explained the baby might not survive. That was until the doctor explained a legend in which one sacrificed five young men for a healthy baby boy to be born: that was when my life changed. I was standing next to a younger boy than I was, I just turned seventeen and this boy appeared to be around fourteen, and fae kind. He would often tease me but he grew close to me as we talked often. That is when we were collected, there were five of us all from different backgrounds but all fae kind. Then I could feel our hearts drop. 

“for the sake of the kingdom you will be thrown overboard and killed.” the doctor explained as knights held us over. I noticed out of the confusion that one of the men was the King’s beloved husband Langa, but before I could comprehend what that meant we were thrown overboard.

Salt water plagued our skin with a burning sensation as the water was freezing to the touch. I felt the young boy from before grip onto me and I realized if we do not act now we will die. That is when I noticed the ropes dangling down into the water. “Grab them!” I yelled at the other boys in the water. I tied the rope around the black haired boy who was clutched to me, if I was going to die here, at least he would live. We know the court would not look for us, not when the heir is being born. So the other three men followed and tied themselves on the rope, I noticed there was one more, thank the gods, and I tied it around myself.

The water nipped our skin as we held onto the bow of the boat, we were lucky to be thrown overboard in the area that held mostly above water.

We dangled there for three hours before the night covered the sky and the stars told us to put our internalized plans into motion. When the crew deck was the only ones left while every other member of the court was below deck sleeping, and the king and his new son were in the captain's quarters, we made our move.

The green haired man climbed up first, when he made it onto the deck he began pulling the pink haired man up. When they were up they pulled the blue and black haired boys up, lastly they pulled me up. “We have to fight to survive.” the green haired man said. We knew that, “you hide with him.” I pointed to the young boy in green and king’s beloved. They nodded, staying hidden in the bow while the three of us grabbed swords, we are going to fight to survive.

That is when the battle began, we fought the royal guards which happened to be led by the green haired man, who single handedly whipped them out as I took out the archers who opposed us. We all knew the common people would not lay their life down for a tyrant king so only the court was our threat.

The battle of the ship of Carpe lasted four hours. We fought to live, to protect a future and when we reached the kings quarters we grabbed the three of them and threw them over, if we were smart we should have killed them.

For we thought they drowned but instead the third ship in the crusade found them and brought them on board. They entirely turned around to make sure the leader of the battle was okay. But we didn’t know the state of the royal family.

“Miya!” I cried out to the boy hidden, hoping he was alive. “Reki?” a mumble comes out of the chest I stored the petite boys in. “ya ya bud it’s me.” I smiled as I opened the lid. Miya jumped out and hugged me. “I thought we were gonna die” he cried. “Never” I mumbled into his hair.

I reached my hand out to the blue haired boy, “I’m Reki!” I smiled, even though hands were covered in blood he grabbed it and hopped out of the chest. 

“Langa, but you already knew that.” he says. 

“Now we have a ship we need to find land to port in.” I smiled. The common people smiled, “not only are we free, we don’t have to listen to the bitchy doctor” the barmaid who I have learned to love wrapped her hand around my neck. 

The pink haired man walked up to me, “you fight like a nobleman. Who exactly  are you.” he asked harshly, 

“Name is Reki Kyan, you?”

“He’s such a stickup the ass, I’m Kojiro Nanjo and that’s Kaoru Sakurayashiki.” The green haired man told me. The pink haired man punched the man now known as Kojiro. 

“I can tell you’re fae kind, how did you end up married to the bastard.” Miya asked Langa, 

“arranged political marriage, my mother was a fae and my father was traveling noblemen, they fell in love and had me, when my father died my mother couldn’t support us and married me out for the sick bastard to find me and make me his husband.” Langa cursed out. 

“How did the rest of you get here.” I asked, 

“I was a good horseback rider, they wanted me to train in the court, but I’m a better healer than anything, they took me from my mother and father a year ago.” Miya told us. 

“I was a strong boy, my mother and father were both fae kind like all of us, we lived near a stream, and when we got attacked I was the sole survival, a soldier took pity on me and took me into training me into one of the royal knights.” Kojiro explained as we all took a seat around the bloodied table. 

We wanted to understand each other better now we have each other's lives in our hands and stories to tell. “We immigrated from the sacred lands when the crusades got bad, our family specialized in weaponry anyways so my father got by making swords for the royal knights which I followed in his footsteps.” Kaoru told us. 

“Now what’s your story, Red?” Kojiro asked.

“I was born in the highlands, ‘Ma and ‘Pa loved me but I was one of eleven and one day, my brothers and I went out to collect herbs, cause ‘Ma was sick and the soldiers were there, I knew the herbs could save my ‘Ma so I told my brothers to go while I distracted them. They brought me to the capital to be sold and now here I am.” I mumbled. We all were a kind that was feared by many kingdoms, we had earthly ties and the earth loved us.

My druid clan specialized in the sun, we gained strength from the sun's rays and power from the moon's love. Miya was a forest fae their clans were especially good at healing and protection for the forest will save them. Kojiro was a water fae, fluid as the water as he fights. Kaoru was a fire fae, elegant but harsh. They were all good allies to have. Then there was Langa, an air fae, which can change the way a war can happen within seconds. An enemy you wish not to have. A ragtag group of sacrificial lambs now fearing the alliances of the king.

“We are headed towards the new world, we will arrive and ally with the vikings and whoever is there.” Kojiro explained. We all had the fear of doom and now the people of this ship have allied with us we have a small army to join a larger one with. 

We cleaned the deck from the blood and tossed the dead overboard. The help of the common people we turned the ship into a clean functional place for when we dock we need to prepare ourselves for the doom.

We landed in the new world a year after we set out, we lost three men and my barmaid caretaker on the second half of the journey. But once we made it we knew we had to plan for the future. In those six months we unlocked our power we locked so many years ago inside ourselves and let our true nature be free. In actuality our fae blood is the reason most of us survived. Langa managed to speed the wind up cutting months off travel, Kojiro stopped any storm waves from taking us out, Kaoru kept us warm in the winter, and Miya kept us our wounds cleared to the best of his abilities.

We managed to set up camp near the beach we landed on for the thirty-eight people to rest on actual land. I was not allowing myself to sleep, Kojiro and Kaoru took the watch at night, and I decided to travel the lands. I hoped my childhood recollection could tell me that my father was here, meaning my family is okay. Many fae kind alike ran to the new world, our family's secrets brought with it. There was a unique clan who could summon dragons in the fire fae community. They seemed like legends until I saw Kaoru. Our sacred lands were abandoned as we fled with our families to live, some claimed lives as humans, some ran to find new lands.

Knowing that my father had been to the new world once before gave me hope at least maybe my father was alive, and he could tell me the state of my ten siblings. It has been eleven years since I last saw their faces. 

As I wandered around aimlessly securing the borders of our little camp, we will not stay in one place for long but we are risking fatigue from travel. We expect traveling 15 miles a day until we find a place to settle down and be well hidden in.

When I returned to the camp I headed into the hut where Miya and Langa were resting in and joined them in slumber. My mind was racing too hard to not do anything other than accept sleep.

I woke up being spooned by a snoring blue haired boy, I blushed. Over the last six months Langa has dealt with all settlement plans for us and an amazing ally. We planned to accept every group into our settlement because we have grown in a constant fear of dying and being removed from our homelands that we will never do such for the next generations. 

It was another five months before we ran into another person, fae kind of course. We spoke the same ancient language and they explained where the alliance headquarters were. So as a group we traveled day and night into the wooded area. It was worth it in the end when we finally made it to the fortress of the alliances. We saw settlements around it in all directions. We have found what we were looking for. 

We joined in the building of the fortress and the settlements, for the impending war against the monarchy that ruled most of the world. We were finally settling into a place that we wanted, fae kind and human kind all enjoying each other's company.

There was the round table in which a representative of each settlement would discuss changes and plans, Langa would be joining the other 5 settlements and deal with our political affairs.

We began to fear the dreaded day was coming, the birds in which flew over the ocean told us ships were coming. We did not know friend or foe were these ships. The vikings and faes were bringing herbs over to grow here along with weapons. We did not know if they were those ships.

But as the fear of war we created five divisions of the army, led by the five pillars. 

Now sixteen years old Miya lead the protection and healing unit, he has grown up into a fine young man, he wore a crown of thorns with blooming flowers imbedded into it, his entire outfit was weaved together by vines and flowers, creating a hard shell that was almost impenetrable as it was equally funcial and protective in its beautiful nature. Miya would explain it was because every rose has its thorns.

Kojiro led the naval front, covered in seal skin keeping him a constant warmth. The nature of his being the water wished to protect, as he wished to protect it and it’s creatures. He’d offer his blood the sacred being of all life to the ocean for it to know it is part of him, for as long he breathes the water will flow through him. He among many come from clans of water, the seal skin Kojiro wears is a tribute to the first animal he spoke to in the new world. An injured seal who he nursed back to health but tragedy got attacked and passed onto a new life.

Kaoru, with his harsh nature, led invasions. He was one of the most feared members of the entire army. His clan worked with the dragons who used to rule this world and then humankind evil killed many until there were only some left. He and his fleets would set any camps ablaze and bring hostages to interrogate. His entire entity was one with the dragons. His body is covered in red dragon scale armor. His pink hair was braided with fibers of fire. His body welcomed the entity like it was always there and led to his face even ever so lightly becoming dusted in scales.

Langa. Oh so gorgeous Langa led the fleet on foot, the stealth of the wolf and the wind. He led our frontal fleet. As a representative from the table he stood as the frontal piece to the entire war. His face covered in white warpaint, and a wolf fur draped over his body, reminding him of the brave lives who were lost trying to oppose their king, a mere lone wolf cannot survive without a pack, and now that he has passed he will survive with a pack on the shoulders of a leader. Langa hair tied up behind his head as his tight white attire held him as guardian. A white owl sits on his shoulder whispering updates of movements he had heard from the other birds. 

The war against nature and the Shindo Dynasty and its allies want to face the earth itself.

The last pillar fell upon my shoulders. The front lines, for the strength of the sun and the power of the moon, lead the fae clan I am a part of as some of the hardest to kill in battle. Which is why we are sold at a heafy price if found out as mercenaries for large armies. A fate I shall never wish on a brethren. For my face is covered in black war paint, and shoulders covered by a bear who protected his family to the end. An equal and opposite to the elegance of Langa the black attire balances out when we stand next to each other in battle. The fiery red hair of mine pulled back by a ribbon. 

We knew not when this war would begin but we knew we were going to win.

When the ships arrived they were friends not foes, more like one ship was family. All ten of my siblings, alive and here. Some of which do not remember my face nor my entity. My brothers tattooed in the same manner I was to be on my sixteenth birthday in the clan. I did not know if I could face them, after not seeing mother nor father with them, the people who truly knew I existed were my five older siblings now. 

“Reki.” Langa puts his hand on my shoulder. “Those are all my siblings.” I told him, leaning into the touch. 

“Are you going to speak to them?” he asked. 

“Maybe, they probably think I ran away and abandoned them.” I mumbled, turning around to Langa and leaning into his chest hiding from the real world. He knows physical touch is my love language, we’ve been together. WAIT NO! WE ARE NOT TOGETHER! A man like Langa wouldn’t want a bum like me. The man deserves better than I can give him. We’ve been allied for almost three years now. We have gotten close. I trust him holding a sword to watch my back and likewise. 

I could hear footsteps closing in on us, Langa continued to hold onto me. “Hello.” He says frankly. Knowing he's speaking to my siblings for me gives a light blush on my face. I swallowed my pride and back out of Langa’s stomach and stared at my brothers and siblings. 

“Oh my gosh! Reki!” 

I smiled slightly, “yo-” I couldn’t finish my thought before I got tackled by an army of red. I could feel Langa smile as my siblings cried and hugged me.

We talked and talked until our mouths felt talked out. We talked about the passing of my parents, my kidnapping and everything that could possibly be talked about. Langa stood by and talked to my brothers, he was my companion who they wanted to know more about.

When the night began to take the sky once again we traveled back to the fortress, Carpe Diem is pending closer. The newfound knowledge of King Ainosuke and his family surviving put another step in plan. We must kill him to save the world. For one must create balance to give to take and to take to give.

The strength of the army we built grew, we were nearly a thousand fae and human kindalike. Men, women, boys and girls all prepared to go into battle. For a future we all wish to create we will lay down our bodies in this lifetime for our next lifetime we will be reborn free.

“Reki, let's go on a walk.” Langa walked into the little room we shared in the fortress. 

“Okay!” we grabbed our furs and headed out. Langa was an early riser and I was a bad sleeper but we enjoyed our midnight strolls. 

We walked hand and hand together, enjoying the peaceful silence. “You look beautiful tonight.” I heard Langa say,

“I know right the moon is so bright!” I say not realizing he said that to me. I hear a snicker. 

“You’re an idiot.” he laughed at me. 

“That’s mean!” I turned to him with a pout. It’s quite funny how in the time we’ve known each other we have become untainted people we were before the crusades. 

  
I grabbed his hand as we walked, he rubbed gently on my knuckles and a blush covered my face. I am nothing more than a bum compared to the radiant beauty of Langa. He was chosen to be wed to the king for gosh sake, I hold nothing but a unlit candle to the brightness of his beauty.

We spent the night like that, in pure bliss. When we reached the rock formation we chose to lay there tonight. “Are you going to bathe?” I asked Langa as he yawned. The river was just next to the cave we enjoy staying in.

“I might care to join me?” He asked. I nod, my muscles were sore from the day's work.

We left our furs in the cave along with our blouses. The walk from the cave to the water was not long but definitely for dignity sake trousers were needed. But once we reached the water we stripped bare. We often did this to relax. Knowing we were pillars put a lot of pressure on us. But we must conduct ourselves in a manner that is calm for everyone else to follow.

Langa submerged under the warm stream water first, I followed closely after, moaning slightly as the warm tongue of the water relaxed my aches. “Do you think we will die?” Langa asked. 

“No, we will all live and we will all be free.” I tell him with a smile. 

“I’ll protect you to the very end, Tableman.” I tell him with a tease. It was not a lie, I will lay my life down for Langa’s for he was perfect and did not deserve such a dreadful fate.

After our bath we returned to the cave, it overlooked a small valley in which we had many dreams. I planned to build an orphanage for the children affected by war and Langa planned to build a school. We dreamed for the future we will create.

Laying down next to each other, using our furs as blankets we cuddled together, Langa was an easy sleeper, he tended to fall asleep within three seconds of hitting the cot, while me on the other hand, my brain runs like a wildfire. But usually in the company of Langa’s arm I fall asleep almost instantly.

It was December when Carpe Diem began. We were seizing the day. It began in a morning rush, the owl stationed on Langa’s shoulder met with warrior birds and they stated the capital ships were within naval distances. The panic of preparation began, the horn sounded and everyone dressed. I dragged coal across my face, covered my body in my furs and prepared to seize the day. Langa was right next to me.

“If we were to die, I want to get this off my chest.” Langa told me, with a serious expression. 

“Yes” I asked, worried that it would be something self sacrificial. 

“I love you, Reki.” Langa turns to me.

I gaped. He loved me? “I.. Love.. You.. Too” I mumbled out for what felt like an hour of gaping. The warm hands I've known to love holding gently touched my face. We shared a short but passionate kiss before mounting our horses. We rode side by side to where the land and the sea touched. 

Kojiro was already on a fortified ship, we didn’t need them to stop all the ships, we just needed to delay them and weaken them. Kaoru, his beloved, was standing by with reinforcement, he planned to burn the ships behind them, so they could not retreat. It was a cruel plan of no return but it was a plan needing to happen.

The two men had complete trust in each other, they were engaged when they were on the voyage and married once we reached the fortress. Their hearts bind them together and the strength of their bond keeps them going everyday.

  
I stood ready, next to Langa. I was the only one of my kin to be out here, I stationed my siblings with the healing fleet, to protect the healers. 

It was daybreak of the next day before the boats were in view, some were already damaged from the naval attacks of Kojiro’s fleets. The creatures of the water and the water itself held the ships back.

Kojiro’s fleet took out four ships, in which Kaoru burned three other ships, but the platoon of thirty ships barely dented. We needed all strength on board for the battle so our fleets and dragons returned to the mainland.

It was the 12th hour of the 12th month of the 12th day when the boats touched down and when the battle started. Langa and I fought together on top of our horses, the soldiers incoming seemed to be their weakest links to test out or plans. A smart move but not smart enough, nobody shows all their cards in their first round.

Wave two hit harder, doubling the amount of people as they were finer warriors, Langa led the soldiers back while I handled them, we wouldn’t waste our soldiers' strength while we had me. I know Kojiro and Kaoru would be there for backup soon. My love faded into the horizon as I battled. Sword in my hand, I cut down a hundred fifty men within an hour. Small gashes appeared on my legs and arms but I continued to fight.

Kojiro and Kaoru joined the fight and we finished the battle before night broke out. “Kid you okay?” Kojiro asked. He was always like a big brother to me. I nodded hopping off my horse. 

“Run like the wind.” I told him, he carried the swords of the soldiers, we could use them as metal pieces and to pay tribute to the lost.

We stood there covered in blood expecting a third fleet to come. So it did, the third fleet was multiplied by five times the second. “Cherry, Joe, head to the fortress and notify the amount I will hold them off.” I tell them. “GO!” I yelled as they began riding. 

The newest soldiers joined the battle, stronger than the last and greater in numbers. They attacked as a team and fell as a team. Blood dripped from my sword as I pulled it out of one of the generals. There were more lives to be taken for a better future to be had. 

I never enjoyed taking a life, but they will have a new free chance in their next lifetime. I fought and fought, stab wounds plagued my lower side but I never once fell, the table would send for reinforcements in numbers all I need to do is slow them down.

So that’s what I did. As my flesh was split open, skin matching my hair I fought for what could be my last breath and final defeat. After fighting for eighteen hours straight my body began to plummet, the strength of the sun kept me from dying from blood loss but knowing I will pass out soon I feared.

I called for one of the birds, “take my jacket and give it to Miya. Tell him to wear it until I return” the pained response of the birds meeting my request knowing I might not return but he picked the jacket up in his beak and carried it.

For I will die here, and there will not be any souvenirs for a king to bring to a table showing what he got from killing me. No I will be nothing more than another life lost.

I fought and fought, injuries beginning to make my body go numb, the reinforcements will be here soon as I saw a new platoon come in. Blood dripped from my mouth as freely as it dripped from my sides.

“My dear beloved, I love you greatly.” I mumbled out as I stabbed through a soldier, I will live for him, I need to keep protecting him. The real battle hasn’t started yet. The dragons told us there are only five ships in which will port at this location the others will split into two and attack from other locations. Knowing that we stationed standing armies at the ports, while I dealt with this one.

The thing about war is one must adapt to live to see another day and that is what we did. Another day passed in the battle when I heard the tramples of horses, a group of soldiers had arrived for backup led by a general under me. I knew they could handle the trickles of soldiers left as I climbed on top of one of the horses, letting myself fade to darkness as it rode me to the fortress. I met my first mission of many more missions. More lives will be taken for the sake of our future. 

For the sake of my beloved Langa. I will kill millions to make him happy and if he requested for I to kill myself, I’d do it in a heartbeat. I loved him since we were dangling off the side of a boat. I have never stopped loving him since.

My eyes opened again to a familiar sight. “Hey Miya.” I mumbled out, my throat was sore and sticky. 

“Dumb slime.” He says as he applies cover to my injuries. I moaned at the relief of the pain as my body was blanketed in protective cloths. 

Three days of resting is when we received the letter. The king has captured Langa and his fleet were going to be trialed for crimes against the capitol. If one is claimed as guilt one's life is taken by beheading. 

My heart shattered and while Miya was not looking, I grabbed my coat and a horse and rode out alone into enemy territory. 

Some recall that moment as if I became an animal, a feral beast taking down anyone who opposed me in my path. Blood stained my clothing and my horse's white coat as we continued to ride north.

It became more chaotic when I nearred their base. The recounts of the battles in which A fiery red boy, no more than twenty years old, killed fifty thousand soldiers with his two hands. 

Survivors of the crusade referred to it as the sky fall, but we referred to it as Carpe Diem.

  
  


The fall of the northern camp of the kingdom was single handedly defeated by a broken hearted beast. For that beast prepared to die when they saved their love. Knowingly trusting Kojiro and Kaoru with the other coast I could rescue Langa without reinforcements. For the strength of the bond of love is as great as life is.

My half healed wounds split open as I knew I would not fall unless I take the King with me.

The fall of the northern camp referred to as S, was known in infamy as the turning point in this war. A lovestruck man killing thousands to reach his captive beloved. But it was not the only fall, I had no idea where Langa could be held, Snow was hidden in the caves, our intel bird would not be attacked from a murder of crows. The owl would have found Langa but we must keep everything and everyone dear to Langa safe.

Two more camps fell by my hand before I reached the camp Langa was being held at. My entire body ached and cried out for no more but I walked until I could not walk anymore to find Langa. For he has a future he must see through with.

The sanity left in my brain left me as I ran into the camp tent, “You’re too late.” A smuggish man with pure blue hair stared at me.  _ He is not alive? My dear Langa cannot be dead! Liar! _

So began the fall of the tyrant king, we have lost hundreds of lives and many others died with this dream in mind. 

The clashing of swords, one covered in blood and torn cloth, the other shiny and silver. The back and forth clashing lasted for three hours. In which reinforcements on both sides have entered the camp. I could hear the dragons roar and the commands being led by Kojiro. For they have lived and they will live to see the new world we will make. For I may not suffer the same fate.

After the tyrant falls we have to deal with his three aunts, all head of military and will do anything for the succession of the throne to remain in the hands of the Shindo's. This was not the last battle but it was a battle of pain and a battle of hope.

Blood began to paint Ainosuke robes, but it was not his blood, it was mine. For he had got me, a sword through my core, blood spewing from mouth. I was not going down without his life, if he killed Langa he deserves a fate of death as well.

I put all my remaining strength into one move tackling Aionsuke and bending his chin back from his neck. “You will die by my hand.” I told the man as I brought the sword down on his neck. Blood splattered everywhere, covering what left of the clean room bloody. I arose from the body and slowly and shakely wobbled out of the tent using a candle to set it ablaze. 

My last hurrah of my life.

I made it out of the tent and saw the blood covered field, it used to be a beautiful field now painted red. Animals, dragons, fae kind alike all using their love for the earth to protect a future for which all can be free to roam and love the earth.

My body succumbed to the pain and I collapsed, blood leaking out of new and old injuries. The inviting ground welcomed me to become one with the earth once again. I could feel my body hit the grass, a little oof came out of my mouth as Iied there, looking around. 

“REKI!” a voice appeared in my ears, tinkling them with the voice I love so dearly. 

  
I must be dying to hear that voice once again, so I closed my eyes as I mumbled a “sorry... I los...t Langa.” before becoming one with the darkness.

That darkness was temporary because before I knew it I opened my eyes again, “OH MY FUCKING GOSH!” I heard a voice scream. The stiffness in my body hurt as I turned my head to see the voice, there stood a grown Miya, running out of the room.

Am I not dead, did I go to an alternative reality? A million questions ran through my head. Until the door slammed open and barling into the small room comes three, out of breath men.

“you’re alive!” I screamed hoarsley at Langa. I thought I had failed my mission as his beloved. I tried to stand up to him but my body was numb and sore.

“Don’t move idiot.” Miya walks in, “you’ve been sleeping for seven months your body needs to wake up.” he scolds me. I nodded.

“Kid you almost died there, but you’re like a fuckin’ cockroach, eh kid?” Kojiro said, messing up my hair, I laughed a little. It didn’t feel that long but they all got more filled out. Kaoru nodded in his own way. I know he's relieved I am alive.

Miya, Kojiro and Kaoru all left leaving Langa and I alone. “I missed you.” Langa said, walking towards the bed. 

“Me too.. I thought I lost you.. He told me you were gone and I- I-” memories of the day flew by in my brain as I gripped onto Langa’s arm crying. 

“I’m sorry my dear.” Langa held me close. We braced each other's companies, my body was preserved while I slept by the forest granted by Miya’s guidance.

Langa whispered words my mortal ears could not comprehend as he held me, running through my long hair. It reached twice as long as it did before, “can you cut my hair for me?” I asked him. I felt self conscious with the length of the red mane I had. 

“Ya ya dear, I can do that for you.” I turned for him as he gently lifted my hair off my neck, using his sword to cut the length down to merely a mullet. I sighed a relief, when he was done.

“thank you Langa.” I turned and smiled at him.

“Anything for you, my love.”

My body became tired from the little movement I have experienced and I laid back down, Langa laid next to me slowly running his hands through my hair whispering sweet nothings into my ear. “I will never let you go, again.” he said as he kissed my forehead.

We laid there, sleeping next to each other, we were happy. For we have thought each other was long dead. I inhaled the scent of Langa and felt safe for the first time in a long time. 

We awake in a new day. “I want to show you something.” Langa said to me as I awake, he was already dressed at that time. “Okay.” I smiled at him, it was summertime now and the heat was manageable at best.

Langa dressed me and we prepared to head out, loose blouses and rolled up trousers showing our heavily scarred bodies. 

When we became pillars we all got a tattoo to symbolize who we were and what we stand for. A tattoo of blue and black on our necks in a drawing of a bird. For when a bird becomes caged it will still sing, and for we will live our freedoms and lives to the moment we can never sing again.

Langa informed me the war had conceded, the kingdom overthrew the dictatorship as Ainosuke was dead and the soldiers here began to starve. We were finally seeing the future we wanted. Once bloody fields will turn green and beautiful again.

I jumped a little as Langa snuck his arm around my back and legs, “I’m not a babe you know!” I yelled at him.

“I know my dear, but you are not used to travel yet, let me hold you like a babe one time.” he teased, slightly by rocking me. I stuck my tongue out and laughed a little.

For two boys turned men on the face of genocide and war it was rare to be able to smile, until Langa came along I rarely laughed, I had seen the cruelty of the world and how one must fight to survive. Langa, likewise experienced the cruelty equally as horrid, sold as a political tool, married off to a man he did not love and thrown aside.

But now I can laugh freely with the man I love. 

  
Leaning up and kissing the chin of the blue haired boy, “I love you.” I mumbled into his body. 

“I heard that!” He teased, I blushed even more. 

“I KNOW!” I screamed a little too loud that everyone in the fortress was now staring at us. 

My siblings have moved to create a village over a mountain to the east, as I slept the world we know became beautiful. Houses of beauty popped up, farms and agriculture were now painting the scenery with bright colors.

Langa put us on top of a horse and I smiled. I have always felt safest in his arms and this gives me an excuse to be in them. I turned over my shoulder and Langa kissed my lips, for I missed this deeply, all of it.

When we rode, I saw the familiar sight of the rock formation we had spent many nights dreaming under. “I have a surprise.” Langa mumbled into my ear. He was always good at surprising me at everything he did.

When we reached the stream I noticed a little house, “whose is that?” I asked him. 

A light kiss to my neck and a whisper in my ear, “ours.” I blushed. He has created a home for us in a world once plagued by darkness.

Tears streamed freely down my face as we rode closer. “Miya said you were clear to be transferred home now you’re awake.” Langa told me. I smiled, I was transferred  _ home _ .    
  


We were not far from the others, Kaoru and Kojiro owned a farm about a five minute ride from our home, Langa told me. Miya also stays in our house but his house is in the forest nearby the little stream.

When we made it outside, Langa hopped off the horse and picked me up like a babe once again. Adding to my blush as my face was covered in happy tears and snot. A war hero covered in snot, what a dreadful thought.

He carried me inside the little house we can call our home. I cried again. The interior was decorated elegantly with a workshop on the side for me and a study next to it for Langa. Our bedroom was gorgeous. The bed is decorated in neatly laid furs and blankets with vines wrapping the frame of it holding it in place. It was absolutely perfect. As we continued to look around, a stove sat in the center of the house with a table and chairs. An elegant little kitchen we had.

Another two bedrooms sat next to the kitchen sandwiching it in between, one Miya has claimed as his own, and the other one for when we plan to welcome children into our house.

Langa laid me down on the bed, “you’re beautiful.” he told me as he kissed me.

“No, that is you; I’m a lowlife compared to your beauty.” I told him.

He gently but quickly grabbed my face. “Is that what you think of yourself?” I nodded and his smile dropped.

“You are a sunrise after a good rain, bright and inviting. A constant beauty in which the world revolves around. Too beautiful to describe in words.” Langa tells me, staring me in the eyes.

He gently kisses me again and again, giving me all of his reassurance of his world. “Let's get married.” he mumbled slowly into my lips.

“Did I hear that right?” I say. He blushed at me and nodded. “That was a lame proposal but I will take your hand and be your husband.” I told him with a smile.

All I wanted since the first time I saw him was his. 

We laughed on the bed until the door slammed open, “Slime and Langa!” I heard Miya scream out.

“What?” I asked. Miya was followed by Kaoru and Kojiro, two infant babes strapped to the back of both their backs and a little tot walking beside them.

Langa told me earlier they have adopted orphaned children, but I didn’t expect these babes to be so little. The war officially ended nearly three months ago; these two infants appear no more than six months old. 

“Is that Uncle Reki?” the tot pulled on the pant leg of Kojiro. 

“Ya, go say hi now, also we brought food.” 

The small boy with pointed ears ran up to me, his hair was the color of snow and eyes were the color of coal. “I’m Kazuya! That's my little brother Sora!! OH! That ones my little sister! Her name is Mei!” I smiled. 

“I’m Reki, but you already know that one!” I smiled once again, this kid was radiating bright energy. Langa has left the bedroom to help set up our dinner.

“IS IT TRUE YOU KILLED THE KING!” Kazuya screamed at me. 

“EH! KID, YOUR SIBLINGS ARE SLEEPING BE QUIETER!” Kojiro screamed from the other room.

“IDIOT YOU HAVE TO BE QUIET TOO!” Kaoru yelled at Kojiro. There was silence for a second and the sound of babies screaming and laughter.

The older men laid the babes on my bed once they were settled, and we ate at the table, talking about whatever we wanted to speak about. I managed to walk from the bed to the chair, which seems small, but for someone who has not moved much in seven months it is an accomplishment.

Langa spoke of his plans of building the orphanage and school where we dreamed to place them. I spent most of the dinner helping the tot eat and voicing my opinion sometimes.

My brothers and sisters are married and having babes of their own, I want a big family and the baby fever even growing greater with the two babes on my bed.

When the gaggle of guests left our house, I was exhausted. Langa gently rubbed my back as we walked to our bed. Stripping bare and getting under the fur and wool, the inner layer of the fabrics were cold to the touch. 

Protective arms wrapped tightly around my midsection as we laid, bracing in each other's companies. He smelled of a fresh breeze as his breath tickled my neck. Being in his arms was a constant want in life, and if I could have one thing I’d choose to stay like this forever. 

The soft breeze of a fresh summer day travelled into our room making it a peaceful pleasant sleep. For two war torn heros months prior, we are pretty domestic now. Eight months ago I’d sleep in the dirt wherever I fell and now I sleep beside the man I will marry in a bed we share together.

We wedded four months after our silly engagement, nothing big just us, Miya marrying us, and Kaoru and Kojiro. My family was invited but they were currently overseas in the old world. So it was just us. It was small and elegant, we married in the traditional druid way. 

Life was a lot less eventful now, construction on many things have started in the new world. The rightful heir to the throne, Tadashi, claimed the throne and led the old world to internalized peace. 

There was no war, no pain, just love and pure growth. 

So we were in a time of peace, later written in history as the fall of the Shindo Empire, and the beginning of three thousand years of peace.

Women began having children, which filled the villages with laughter and joy. Celebrations of new fae into our society as we let the lost head to their next lives. 

I walked hand and hand with Langa to the newly built school and orphanage. The children will be treated right in this society for as long as the five pillars rule stands. 

“It reminds me of you.” I tell him. 

“Why? Cause it’s beautiful?” He asked. 

“No because it's blue.” I teased him. He gently punched my arm as I teased him. We went from war torn heroes to domestic husbands. It was time to retire our old swords to display in our house. A calmer future for them too, once painted in blood now clean and shiny.

Our household of two, became three, a year after we were married. A woman lost her life in childbirth and we offered to take the child. A little boy welcomed himself into our family. He had dusty blue hair and blue eyes and a smile that could light up the room. Hikaru, became the center of our little world.

We had moments of fatherhood where we had to call Kojiro and Kaoru for help, Kazuya enjoys spending time being not only a big brother but a big cousin now. One of the many sleepless nights of having a newborn Langa started crying because he thought he upset the babe, turns out Hikaru just had to get changed.

Miya liked the company of Hikaru and would often take him to see the forest when Langa and I needed alone time or sleep. 

The day when Hikaru said papa the first time I almost cried, I was in the bedroom with him and Langa was not in the house and the little bug screamed “PA! PA!” until Langa came home. Three hours later. Of course he had to say Langa’s name before mine. Is baba harder than papa? 

He was walking and still only calling papa, Langa said he reminded him of someone,  _ I do not call for Langa as much as Hikaru does. I think at least. _

Hikaru said Reki before he said Baba. Miya and Langa laughed while I sulked. But, it happened eventually. “Ba! Ba!” I heard while I was cleaning the clothing. Then I saw a very naked little boy running with my husband running after him equally as naked. I laughed. They went to bathe in the stream while I washed their clothes. 

I recently had sewn Hikaru, a fox fur, for his second birthday. It was a surprise for him, because his older cousin Sora got his first fur recently too. They both look up to Kazuya as a god as he struts around in his seal skin jacket. He says just like his koko. 

Sora and Kazuya often came over to play with Hikaru. Mei would often spend time with her dads, like a spoiled princess. But she was a sister of two wild and crazy little boys. She needed her alone time even at only three years old. Kazuya is old enough to walk him and Sora over to our house by himself which the first time almost gave me a heart attack. 

I loved my family, and I loved my siblings too, they’d often take the trip into the main city and stop by spoiling Hikaru with many gifts. He had over twenty cousins in the village of fiery redheads I call my kin. 

We welcomed another child into our family, an orphaned little boy, with dark green hair and piercing red eyes, Itsuki fit right in. Hikaru was excited, nearly three he came home to see a new brother in his papa and baba’s room. He ran into the room, screamed, ran out of the room and out of the house down the road. Langa ran out after him. Turns out he was running to Kazuya and Sora to tell them he has a new baby brother. 

Out of the initial excitement, Hikaru took his new duties as a big brother very seriously. As it was a chilly fall, he wrapped Itsuki in his fox fur. Sora and Kazuya often came over and Hikaru showed them all the things he did as a big brother as they watched in awe.

Sometimes Hikaru said “Baba, I need to retire from my duties as a big brother right now” whenever he said that it meant he went to go play with his cousins. That left Itsuki and I alone. Langa was still a chairman and had to head into the big city everyday, Miya had to go in with him to the town's physicians. 

When it’s warm out, Hikaru and I would spend our days by the stream and with Kojiro and Kaoru, both owning their own businesses in the big city. But they don’t have to go in as often as Langa and Miya. When they do go I often watch all the kids.

I enjoy this life, spending it with children, we decided to not use up the spots in the school for our own children, instead for the townspeople, I taught the children. They learned the ancient tongue, reading and writing.

Itsuki had his first major outing when spring arrived. We took a family trip to the city. Itsuki was strapped to my chest with fabric, it was still slightly chilly so I wrapped my fur around him. Hikaru rode with Langa.

We made it to the city, Hikaru wanted to visit Uncle Kojiro’s restaurant, an excuse to eat. “We’ll eat there on the way out of town.” we told the now three year old. 

“Is that chairman Snow?” I heard mumbles. I haven’t left our little corner of the woods much. I looked to my husband who was holding Hikaru’s left hand and my right hand.

“Who's the redhead with him?” Another whisper went through the crowd.

“Do you think it’s him?” voices echoed as I looked down cooing at the baby tied to my chest. 

Langa leaned over to me kissing me gently, “you’re famous” he teased as he leaned over to Hikaru and picked him up, putting him on his shoulders.

“I’m as tall as uncle Kojiro!” the little one screamed. Whatever suspicions the townspeople had they confirmed. 

“It’s him! Chairman Snow’s husband! The one who killed the king and single handedly turned the face of the war!” someone screamed pointing to me.

I laughed slightly, bouncing slightly as Itsuki started to stur. We were lucky: unlike Hikaru, Itsuki enjoyed sleeping whenever wherever he was. A blessing. 

We continued our stroll as people stared at us. Completing errands as we went. The babe attached to me still continued to sleep, suckling onto the fabric of my shirt. “So much for his first outing; he slept the entire time.” I turned to Langa who was currently getting his hair pulled by Hikaru.

“GO HORSEY!” the little boy screamed. Everyone turned and stared wide eyed. The table member, chairman, pillar was just called a horse. A laugh and a neigh came from my husband's mouth and the mouths of everyone around us fell to the floor. I let out a laugh. 

We continued to walk, ignoring the gaping. “We need to pick up some new seeds for the garden.” I told my husband. We walked to a tiny store, leaning over with a delicate hand on Itsuki’s head as I read the prices. 

“THE BEHEADER!” a customer screamed. I looked over and saw they were pointing at me. I nod and go back to my seed searching.

I handed the store clerk the coins and headed out. “Ready to go?” I asked Langa. He nodded. As we walked to our horses. 

“I WANNA GO TO UNCLE KOJIRO'S FOOD!” Screamed a cranky little boy.

“We are seeing uncle Kojiro tonight, he will make us food for free! We don’t have to spend money on it!” I tell the screaming child. He shuts up and nods and we continue our walk. He forgot we basically eat dinner with his uncle everyday.

We made it to our horses, Hikaru wanted to ride alone, which involved a screaming battle to get him to ride with papa. Once he got on the horse, he fell asleep in his papa’s chest. The baby was still sleeping soundly on my chest, ignoring the world around him.

We arrived with the two sleeping boys, placing them in our bed. Hikaru still slept with us in our room to watch his brother. Making sure no monsters snatch him up in his sleep. 

Kojiro, Kaoru, and their clan came over, followed shortly by Miya. Everyone loves good Kojiro’s cooking. Sora and Kazuya ran into the room to wake Hikaru up. He joined us at the table.

I heard crying and I stood up, “look who decided to wake up.” I giggled walking into the other room with food for the babe. He ate and then burped and went back to sleep. 

Itsuki’s first birthday came and went, he began waddling around like his older brother. He still did enjoy his nap time, but less now. His second birthday furs were being made, a coyote covering his shoulders. Hikaru picked it out as he still wore his fox everywhere. In his defense, I still wear my bear fur and Langa his wolf.

But now we have another little boy to take care of: a pink haired, blue eyed boy with a bright smile. Koji fell right into place with his brothers. He was less active than Hikaru when he was a babe, but awake more often than Itsuki. His personality was bright, and reminded me of Kojiro’s which he was named after. 

Now with three boys, the house was a lot more chaotic, alongside Sora and Kazuya coming to play. Langa had to head into the city often for work but never stopped the boys and I from having fun.

Itsuki and Koji were laid down on my bed for a nap when I heard a scream, not the happy screams encased with terror scream. I ran out of the house, babies in both arms and saw a crying Sora and Kazuya, “what happened?” I panicked.

“Hikaru said watch him and we did and he jumped and missed and fell.” I went into autopilot looking down the slight gap in the rocks where the boys were playing. 

“Sora, can you be a big boy and help Itsuki inside and Kazuya, can you be a brave helper and carry Koji to the bed. All of you wait there.” I handed the older boy the babe and the toddler placed on the ground now awake holding his cousin's hand.

I sighed, slipping my arm into the crack, trying to reach from my son’s petite hand, “baba I see you!” he teased. He’s got a funny humor - even while snotty nosed he can tease me. 

Grabbing the young boy's hand I pulled him up and out. His knee was cut and I leaned over kissing it and ripping a piece of tunic to wrap around the open wound.

I carried my big boy into the house. He’s gotten so much bigger in the last year, he’s almost out of the bed and into his own room. Meaning Itsuki is going to follow soon. The bed wouldn't be as warm without them.

So the day came, right after Hikaru turned five and and Itsuki was three they moved into their own bedroom, the one Miya shared with them when he came. I cried. My babies were growing up. Our youngest was already two! TWO! Kazuya is already almost double digits! He’s eight! And the twins are six! They're all getting so old.

  
Langa is thinking about stepping down from being head chairman of the new world, instead of just being an overseer and a father. We haven’t planned to stop adopting kids.

The boys enjoyed reliving our glory days in play. Mei liked to play Ainosuke: because his hair was pretty, she says. Kazuya argues with anyone who wants to play his Uncle Reki, only he can play me in his little mind. Hikaru liked to play as Langa, Itsuki liked to play as Kaoru and then Koji enjoyed being his uncle Kojiro, or at least he enjoyed running around with the older boys and Mei. Miya often played with them, they only allowed him. Whenever I asked to play they made me play as the boat.

“Langa.” I turned to him, as he laid next to me.

“I want another baby.” I told him.

“Of course.” he kissed my forehead, gently smiling at me.

We waited a little while longer before welcoming another son into our house. Koji was three and a half before we welcomed a red haired boy named Raiden, his eyes a piercing yellow and a blunt personality.

Another perfect boy in our family of six. I knew I wanted a girl, but these boys had a special place in my heart. Maybe the next baby we welcome will be a girl. It doesn't matter anyways, as long as they feel safe here I don’t care any other things.

I didn’t realize how much fun being a dad was until Hikaru, and then Itsuki gave me new fun, and so did Koji and now Raiden.

Langa and I didn’t get much alone time. Often spending our free time watching the little army. Their cousins enjoyed coming to play with the boys in the stream as they had to bathe.

We’d once a month make a trip to the city, Raiden on my back and Koji sat in my lap, Itsuki and Hikaru sat with their papa, but Hikaru would be getting his own horse soon. When the townspeople see how domestic war plagued heros were, they would always gape. 

Our army of boys loved the attention baba and papa got. They prided themselves on it and when they would go into stores they’d tell stories of our glory days. It must look silly for anyone there to see two domestic men with boys talking about how they fought in the war to free us.

But that's what we were. I loved my little bugs and they loved to gush about us. They’d only go to bed if baba or papa told them a story of the war and then go gush to their cousins about it.

It was cute: Hikaru no longer waddles, instead he runs while the one two waddle after him with their shoulders covered in fur. They love their furs and wear them in the heat of summer. Which means I have to clean them often. 

Our house was always chaotic in the summer. The boys would run buttnaked around the house after their bath. Langa would always egg them on while I laughed. “Get your bums in here!” I screamed holding the boy's trousers. They laughed, running up to me grabbing their trousers, and the dungarees for Koji and Raiden. 

Hikaru likes to help out a lot more in the house now that he's a big boy, it makes my heart hurt when my babies are growing up! Itsuki is already starting sword practice with real swords. I remember when they were just babes and now they're big boys.

Kojiro and Kaoru came over one night to drink while Miya watched the army of children, he loved it cause he filled their heads with whatever pranks he wanted and they’d just follow and do anything big brother Miya wants them to do. So we all drank, Kojiro and Kaoru crying over how Kazuya is about to turn double digits which got me crying and Langa sat there holding me.

, Langa was laughing at me as he carried me to the bed, the whole time before I hit the blankets, “I love you stu….pid idio..T!” I slurred at him. 

He laughed even harder. “Ya?” he teased. “YES!” I screamed. “I LOVE YOU LOT LOT LOT!” I mumbled out.

I laid down and slept knowing the boys will be home soon. So a while into the sleep I felt little bodies curl up around mine. 

I hope they stay little forever.

That hope turned out to slowly diminish as they grew taller and older. Hikaru was ten now and already almost as tall as me! Itsuki has become a handsome young gent at eight and Koji grew out of his dungarees and at seven, catches up to his older brothers. Raiden, my little babe is already four! 

When the winter came the boys and Langa would often go hunting in the woods. Raiden still stayed at home, they looked cute covered in their furs.

On a cold January morning after the boys went out to their hunt I heard a cry. Immediately baba mode went into play, but seeing Raiden right next to me I realized something's off. 

I ran out of the house while the snow was coming down, to see a tiny babe in nothing but a blanket. Hair blue like Langa, and eyes amber like mine. But unlike the last four, this baby we welcomed into the house is a little girl.

A delicate little flower, could not be any older than a few days old. I worry that she was out there long, but she was delivered here within the last two hours. The tracks of the person were long gone.

Ayaka, her story I could not tell but a new story began here. My first project was getting her warmed up. Raiden helped by bringing her his fur and covered her with it. He was proud he was helping. 

Her crying stopped, and she seemed much more content now wrapped in layers of fur. Her little lungs probably hurt the little thing as she cozied into blankets. She allowed herself to sleep which made me glad, she felt safe here.

I let Raiden run out in the snow to meet Langa when the hunt was over and they returned home. The babe still sleeping soundly on the bed, she must have been tired. 

So when my boys walked into the house I shushed them, Raiden shushed them too, “baba says baby is sleeping!” he says with his finger holding his lips.

Langa looked at me, confused for what he meant and I led his eyes to the bedroom. 

When he saw the babe laying on the bed he gasped. “What?” 

“Someone left the little thing outside our house!” I cried to him. Trying to stay quiet for the little baby.

“What did you name her?” Langa asked me as he stripped into a loose blouse and trouser. The house was warmed by the fire burning in the fireplace.

“Ayaka.” I smiled looking back at him. Our little clan has grown one larger and it is an adorable little baby.

“Perfect.” Langa walked up behind him kissing my neck softly, peering over my shoulder at the little babe.

Kazuya was the first to leave the nest at fifteen, he planned to travel as Miya’s apprentice. The other boys soon followed. 

  
When Sora was sixteen, he followed Kojiro in leading the navy fleets. Mei became a botanist with twelve courtiers trying to date her. While they don’t get far, as he has two brothers, and five cousins to go through before getting her hand. 

Mei loves spending time with Ayaka and she’s the hardest to please in Mei’s courtship. 

Hikaru planned to follow Langa into his political career. Itsuki didn’t know what he planned to do.

  
The younger three enjoyed their time still in the nest.

My little heart hurt as my babies started leaving the nest. Kojiro and Kaoru take Ayaka and Raiden often miss their chicks.

Langa and I spent all the time we could together. I remember when we met on the ship nearly twenty years ago. We were getting old. But Langa never looked a day over seventeen.

We still went on walks and little kids would walk up to us and ask if we’re the people in the book! Langa would often tease them saying “yes but how’d you know?” with a big smile and they’d tell us about how they learned in school about us.

We still often fancied wearing our furs over anything new, they hold great memories for us: our house full of children laughing, crying, existing in our presences. The sleepless nights were worth it looking back to see how great and amazing our little bugs grew up to be: handsome boys and a beautiful little princess.

  
Hikaru now towers over me, standing at a 6’2”. His dusty blue hair tied back into a braid, his childhood fur now hangs over one of his shoulders and wrapped around his neck. He still is a papa’s boy and loves to stop by when Kazuya, Miya and him are in town. He followed his big brother Miya and big cousin Kazuya everywhere so it was expected they’d travel the future together until Hikaru had seen enough of the world to enter politics.

Itsuki stands at 5’10” he enjoys teasing his older brother about whatever Hikaru does. He still likes to nap and will stop by the house randomly to sleep in his old bed. His dark green hair threaded with ribbon that his little sister did. He enjoyed dressing in loose clothing unlike his elder brother.

Our sweet angel middle child, Koji grants us constant amazement. He competes with his little brother to see which one is gonna be taller when they stop growing. He enjoys art and often paints family portraits for us. His pink hair always seemed to go in different directions; Langa says he gets those mannerisms from me, but I don't see it. He is always covered in the paint and would come home so I could wash his clothing.

Raiden, our little redhead with a spunky personality. He wanted to be a teacher and planned to go to the university in the major city. He spends a lot of time in Langa’s study learning all the history he can to better himself when he goes to college. His hair is always slicked back and an odd one out of the boys, who were always messy made. 

  
Ayaka wanted to be like all of her brothers but at the same time. Which leads to her brother fluffing her feather up by teasing her. She often runs to me to scold her siblings. She doesn’t know what she wants to do with her life, but we tell her she can do what she wants when she wants to.

All five of our bugs are growing up to be amazing people, but they’ll always be my little bugs who run around the house naked after a bath, or roll around the bed while we sleep. Langa and I missed the house when it was still all five of them but we knew we couldn’t keep the free-spirited bugs in the same place forever.

They were going to create a masterpiece in a world their baba and papa helped create, but no matter how far they go or how old they get I’ll never forget they're my babies and I will always be their baba.

Their grubby mud covered hands after a rainy day, their little waddle while they still didn’t know how to use their legs completely, the little calls for baba in the middle of the night when they shoulda been sleeping. All of those memories will live in my mind forever.

Langa and I still are as deeply as in love as we were when the war plagued our world. We’ve experienced loss, love, and loyalty together over the many years we reside next to each other. 

The five pillars are experiencing the world they fought to create, Kojiro is training the next round of naval and military personnel for the sake of peace, an army must be on standby. While Kaoru continues to grant Kojiro’s men and women the finest of weaponry. Miya is traveling the world teaching Kazuya among many others healing tricks. Hikaru tagged along to experience the world so he knows how to better it when he joins his father in politics. Langa and I live our days out as living legends. A sappy set of legends but legends non the less.

We all are much happier than we were when we were the front faces of the war, which now seems like a far away memory, but the scars that litter our body and the tattoo on our necks still tell the story of when we were there. We lost, we won, we struggled, we thrived, we survived.

We are going to turn out to be the sappiest old men, sitting around the fire telling stories of our glory days as our kids go make mistakes, get married, learn and grow as people from out of our nests.

My life has not been the exactly ideal life, but I would never trade anything to change it. For I have lost ones I love: ‘Ma, ‘Pa, Oka, Ma’am all died knowing I loved them. For I have gained allies: Kojiro, Kaoru, and Miya who I trust with my life and likewise to them. For I have gained love from a dear man who loves me for everything I am, and for Langa I am entirely grateful. I loved a new Hikaru, Itsuki, Koji, Raiden, Ayaka, Kazuya, Sora and Mei. 

The world as we know it has changed in my lifetime and will continue to change for the better knowing that my children will be leading it. They all know it’s okay to cry and ask for help when they need it and with that knowledge I know it's going to be all okay leaving the future in their hands.

So our last two little bugs flew from the nest: Itsuki planned to work under Kaoru and be his blacksmith apprentice and Ayaka made her own rules, she traveled the local area singing at pubs, and spreading joy and cheer.

Langa and I for the first time in what feels like eternity were alone in our house full of memories. It was bittersweet not having them there but when they came it was amazing - except when the kids did stop by for food, chores to be done by baba and sleeping. We’d receive leaders via owl from Miya and the boys' journey and where they were. It was always a highlight.

Langa and I would spend our quiet time taking walks, playing games in the woods, over at Kaoru and Kojiro’s or stopping by Raiden’s school to surprise the kids from time to time. Every part of our domestic life was nice and I loved it.

We’d go to Ayaka’s gigs, she sang like there was nobody left on the earth but her. It was always beautiful even when she was just learning to sing when she was a mere tot. If you ask her, baba's singing will always be her favorite. Sometimes Langa had to come from work, which he can get out of a lot of things just by marrying me. They see I'm a loving husband and father, but if you harm any of my loved ones this time the head will be yours and there will be no sword - just my hands.

Sometimes we take road trips to the Fiery Kyan village over the mountain. Everytime we go there's another bright haired babe. Each of my siblings and their spouses keep popping out more babes constantly. Like they were rabbits or something. 

Our own kids planned to settle down and start a family, Koji. our little creative Koji fell in love with this writer boy. They’ve been following the romantic courting traditions that Langa didn’t follow with me. I enjoy how this boy makes my son feel and for that is all that matters to me and Langa.

  
Raiden on the other hand, has recently finished courtship with a fellow teacher at his school, she is a dashingly fine young lady with a smart head on her shoulders. She comes from a large fae family and Raiden as a dashingly fine young gentlemen fell head over heels for this woman. I remember when he first told me, he rode all the way here screaming “BABA! PAPA” telling us all about this woman he works with while gushing. Of course we teased him but we gave him advice. Like good fathers do.

Ayaka is still riding single and I don’t think she has found someone who can match her energy, the only people who can is her brothers so it’s quite difficult for her. She’s danced around with women and men she fancied but none really caught her eye.

Itsuki is crushing on this girl who works in the bakery. He hasn’t told us much about her yet, but I’m excited to see if it’s going anywhere. As a gossiper myself word has it on the street he's going to begin courting her.

And our oldest is still sightseeing around the world, Miya stated they’d be coming home within the next year because he did all the pillar chores he had to do and missed Kojiro’s cooking.

Mei, our little flower princess, unlike her twin, is already settled down and wedded. Kazuya does not know, he will find out when he arrives back home. She owns a flower shop with her husband and is expecting a little babe soon.

Sora was in a committed relationship with a navy boy but they split after a while, leaving him solo for right now. Rumor has it another navy boy has caught his interest so we might see more on his end.

Langa and I are still in the gossip loop even though the boys call us old now. We’re just past our peak, I mean, I am - once again Langa doesn't look a day past seventeen.

Kojiro and Kaoru are still looking in their twenties even though they’re nearing their later days of forties. I feel as though I’m the only one that aged but they tell me I look fine so it’s probably just the kids teasing me.

_ Hopefully. _

When Miya and the boys returned home we all welcomed them, our newest additions to the family met our oldest. Raiden wedded when we got the letter they were returning home, he says he has to show his older brother he wins. Itsuki finally asked the baker girl out and she said yes so now he’s working on courting her. Ayaka, still in her own world like her baba, hasn't found the right person yet. Koji is planning their wedding which is adorable. 

Hikaru was shocked to see one brother married, the other one engaged, and the last brother courting when he returned. What a surprise he must feel. I guess Miya never told him the rumors and gossip in the letters.

Kazuya almost murdered Mei when he found out she had married, but the babe in her arms stopped him. Of course, his family instincts kicked in and took the babe, kissing his forehead and talking to his sister gently like he wasn’t just mad at her.    
  
Sora and navy boy #2 are finally getting somewhere, maybe it will go to marriage, maybe it won’t. I’m betting he’s still going to marry navy boy #1 and Langa’s got money on either soldier boys. Kojiro joined the pool with #1 too. Kaoru said it was childish to bet on love, but also bet on #1.

Everyone was finally near each other again. All my boys riling each other up while Ayaka tries to pick a fight with Hikaru over who's gonna get married first.

Everyone assumes families that are not blood cannot be truly close but bonds are thicker than blood. Our hearts beat for each other and the bonds that tie each and every one of us together.

The earth will always connect our feet and the air will always connect our heads. We are always connected whether we are miles apart or right next to each other. It doesn’t matter if it is blood relations or not.

My sons are my sons, and my daughter is my daughter. No discussion can be said other than the truth. My niece and nephews are my family as much as Kojiro, Kaoru and Miya are too. Our lives have tied to each other. 

It seems like it was many eons ago when we were dangling off that boat, holding on like our lives depended on it. I mean, our lives did depend on it. I was alone til that day, I had people around me but for a while there I never had someone to depend on. 

When I was a child I was one of eleven, which means I was lost in a crowd. ‘Ma usually was good at telling all the red heads apart but sometimes I just fell into a group. I was one of the Kyan boys and I was okay with that. 

When I was taken, Oka was the only one kind to me, that was, until he was murdered. Oka was too nice and humorous for a life to be cut that short but after him I was once again alone.

Ma’am enjoyed my company. Saved me a lot of trouble by dealing with me so when she died too it hurt an extra deal. She was always drinking, one drink in one hand a smoker in the other. Kept her hobbies down to that and teasing me. I was grateful for the opportunity she gave me and the kindness in her heart for taking in a street rat as a barmaid just getting bye, by herself.

Until I met Langa, Miya, Kojiro and Kaoru I only knew what temporary relationships felt like, in the end trouble would always lead to our fate being split apart. But we weren’t split; there were the moments we feared one of us were dead but we always came back alive. Like cockroaches they called me, the usual almost dead one.

Now I have experienced the love a parent has and I thank all four of mine for the kindness and the teaching they taught me. 

Now I am a father, an uncle, a husband, and a pillar, and if it was not for the ones around me, in spirit into their next life and the ones I stand with alive.

Langa by my side has kept me grounded, without him I don’t know what I would do. I mean I do, throw myself into battle involving murdering the enemy king and almost dying myself. 

He’s the bright sun in my heart who gives me strength and the ever so kind moon in my ear giving me power. 

For he knows me better than I know myself, he knows when I have regrets, or flashbacks; he knows how my brain works while I don’t even know half the time.

  
We have now spent most of our lives together and I would never change that, we raised five amazing bugaboos together and they turned out fine which means we did something right. I more or less think Langa’s existence made parenting easier. All the little buggers still call us papa and baba. They know they’re still the same to us as they were when they were scooting around on the ground when they were mere babes.

On the yearly anniversary of the war ending we all got together and took a walk to the ocean side for a day at the beach. Langa and I hand in hand with all five of our pride and joys surrounding us. On the left was Miya and on the right was Kaoru and Kojiro and their three chicks and their chicks chicks.

A family vacation to the beach, the same beach I stood alone on all those years ago as I saw my beloved disappear into the distance as I took on fleets by myself, probably saving hundreds of lives in the long run but almost losing mine.

If my life could be summarized into one word it would be controlled chaos, actually that's two words but basically two is the same as one right.

“BABA! COME SWIM WITH US!” I smiled nodding and getting up to swim with my bugs. 

The greatest gift of all was them and Langa. The family I was stripped from was reborn with the same amount of love a blood bonded family would have. Our kids have seeked their own birth stories and we were supportive of that because if that made them happy then they deserved to be happy.

I kissed Langa as he picked me up in the water twirling me around like we were seventeen again. “You make me feel young.” I laughed. 

“I know” he kissed my forehead and then my lips in a sweet manner. 

The cute interaction was soon stopped by little paws, more like big hands grabbing our shoulders dunking us underwater. “YOU BRATS!” I teased as I came back from under to see five laughing faces. Langa and I exchanged looks getting ready to stage our attack and our bugs ran away laughing.

There was absolutely no life I would wish to have other than this one, no matter the hardships I faced, it was the lifetime I was given and hope to meet them all in my next life.

As the story closes a new one will open and when that closes the cycle will continue.

_ Long ago, but yet barely yesterday; I, alongside my dearest comrades, took down the tyrant who plagued our nation, for 150 years in his family's reign.  _

_ I was born the middle child of eleven, to a druid mother and a viking father. We all sported the bright red fiery hair; my childhood was amazing: living in the highlands we’d run around the forests, learn herbalism, and speak to the animals. Things began to change when my father had to return to his homeland and then the cruel tyrant began a crusade on our lands. _

_ Our sacred lands became nothing more than a playground for the apes of the crown, mother feared for this, and, like most fae species, us druids went into hiding among the rocks. There was a day I, alongside my elder brothers, emerged from the rocks we dwelled in to collect herbs and food for our clan. _

_  
_ _ The day that changed my life and led to the change of the entire world, one of the king's soldiers found us. Two of my brothers had their hands full of herbs that could heal our sick mother, I chose in that moment I would die for the protection of my siblings. “Ryuu! Ryoji! Leave me!” I yelled at them, our connection of our hearts then broke on my behalf. For the sake of my family, I will no longer be in the clan. ………….. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Dream I Had!
> 
> any art please send to @LocalArsonisst on Twitter or erin#7872 on Discord!


End file.
